Etude
by Platinum Egoiste
Summary: After training sessions, Hinata likes to think by herself in the peace. And one day, she decided that everyone is a musical instrument. [Implied SasuHina]


PE: It was too cute to pass up. Somewhat clichéd, but still cute.

**Things you should probably know:**

Implications (well, a little more than implications and hints) of Sasu/Hina. Please do not flame me just because you don't like the couple.  
They're still genin.  
This is probably an over-used plot with my own twist.  
This is a one-shot, which means no continuations or extra chapters. (Unless a rabid plot bunny were to attack...)  
And I have no idea if there were instruments in Naruto's world but this is fan fiction. Don't worry your pretty little head about that.  
Cheesy poem alert.

x

* * *

x

Her pale knuckles were bleeding. Her sandals were worn out but she did little to help her body in its current condition.

Hinata sat on the ground and stared blankly at the ground, her hands gripping the soil. Her dark-blue shorts and light brown jacket was soiled with dirt and crimson stains.

Every training session ended like this. After Shino, Kiba, and Kurenai-sensei went home, Hinata would just stay and look at the ground or the sky. She would take this time to think about everything and heal her scars, but mainly think about stuff like:

Her position being the heir of the powerful Hyuuga clan.

Flowers.

Her feelings for Naruto.

And occasionally, the weather.

However, today was different. The Hyuuga girl had been sitting in the same spot for the last few hours, with cramps in her legs growing. She was exceptionally tired and had no strength to go home and face Hanabi, Neji, and her father.

Now as you know, Hinata was not a malevolent girl. She was extremely nice and polite but oh so shy and quiet, that she became more of a background person. Like in music, Hinata was more of a muted violin. Her sound was quiet but if you play it right, it would be soft but beautiful. At least, that's what she hoped the sound to be like. Too much force would break her and would take some time to heal or even crush the whole instrument.

Being on the subject of music, she thought other people were instruments too.

Sakura was a flute, which had the ability to either blend in with the orchestra or become a fine solo.

With that being said, Ino was the clarinet. She could get along with the flute or terribly clash with if played in the wrong tune.

Kurenai-sensei was the guitar. Since the guitar was partially in the string family, Kurenai-sensei was able to help Hinata on a more personal note.

Temari was the oboe, similiar to the flute and clarinet by being powered with wind.

Tenten was the xylophone, because of her large knowledge with melee weapons and reputation with said arsenal.

Hanabi was a regular violin. Instead of being held back by a mute like Hinata, Hanabi unleashed her potential and power earlier, turning out to be stronger and more powerful.

Kakashi-sensei were the maracas, because...well, of his uniqueness and appreaciation for porn novels.

Kiba were the drums, as he liked to be heard and acted very loudly.

Gaara was the solemn organ, since he always preferred to be alone.

Shino was a bass. While he may seem quiet, he still provides backbone and a steady beat for everyone else.

Shikamaru was the bassoon. While the tall stature of the instrument might seem too troublesome to play, it still has an important sound for the orchestra.

Choji was the tuba for a few obvious reasons.

Neji was a cello. While Hinata and Neji were in the same family, they were different in size, tone, and power.

Naruto...

Naruto was the trumpet. With the golden glare of the brass, trumpets can stand out and still give support to quieter instruments.

Hinata smiled to her self. While it may seem mean to compare people, it was still a little amusing to her. She wondered what some of their faces would look like and what some of them would say if she told them their instrument.

_"Cha! That's right, I'm the flute, unlike you, Ino-pig!"_

_"So? I'm the clarinet, billboard brow!"_

_"Maracas? Hmm..."_

_"Cool. Thanks, Hinata-chan! I guess I'm like a drum then."_

_"...A bass?"_

_"Che. A bassoon? Way too troublesome to play."_

_"A tuba? Can you eat that?"_

_"A cello? Hn."_

_"Thanks, Hinata-chan! A trumpet's for me then!"_

"Hey." A familiar voice shook the indigo-haired girl out of her thoughts. She turned her head, seeing a tall black haired boy of her age. Irritated ebony eyes glared at her.

"Oh. Hello, Uchiha-san." Hinata greeted. Now, she realized to that she forgot to include the Avenger in her orchestra...

"Hello?" He seemed irritated. "Your sensei has been looking for you. Now, she sent us and a few other teams to look."

"Oh." She stood up, brushing the dirt off her clothes and fingers which only resulted in getting them dirtier. "S-sorry. I was j-just a little t-tired."

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair in slight frustration. "Hurry up. That dog boy and Naruto are getting on my nerves. Can you walk at least?"

Hinata looked at her feet shamefully and shook her head. It took a lot of her current energy to just stand up. The Uchiha walked closer to her, turned around and bent his knees.

"Get on."

"Eh!"

"I said get on. If you can't walk...I'll have to carry you." Reluctantly, the Hyuuga got on his back, her hands gripping his shirt. His hands carried her knees as he walked. He didn't seem to have any trouble carrying her.

Soon, they were on the road to the Hyuuga mansion, where Hiashi and Neji would probably be angry with Sasuke for even touching her. Hinata giggled softly to herself and turned her head, looking at the beautiful sunset through the trees.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Stupid girl.' It was good that it was already evening; otherwise his fan girls would attack them...

"It's nothing." Hinata took a deep breath, taking in his soft but masculine scent.

"Hn."

And they were silent again. Her tight grip on his shirt was wrinkling and putting some bits of dirt on it. Not to mention it was quite uncomfortable for his skin.

"Stop holding me so tightly. You will not fall."

"S-sorry."

The Hyuuga girl was still looking at the sunset. 'If it keeps her quiet,' Sasuke thought. 'At least she isn't a screaming idiot that wants to take off my clothes.'

"Hey, Uchiha-san?"

"Hn." Well, conversation was expected sooner or later. Girls were social creatures as he guessed.

"What instrument d-do you th-think you are?"

Again, the Avenger was confused. First, she was reluctant to get on his back, which any other girl would have rather pounced on him, then come the strange questions.

"What do you think, Hyuuga?"

Hinata thought for a while, looking at the sunset for an answer. Realizing where she kept looking, Sasuke turned his head toward the west. It was just the sun setting...wasn't it?

"Umm...a piano?"

"Whatever."

She was slightly hurt by his indifferent response but was used to the cold because of Neji. The gates of the Hyuuga mansion was near and soon, they were there. Sasuke let her off his back gently and watched her stagger a little. Hinata kept her balance by holding on a bar of the gate but still smiled softly at him.

"I'm sorry for making you c-carry me all the way here. But th-thank you, though." She bowed deeply to him. Also, she saw a light pink tint his cheeks and the edges of his lips barely curl into a smile.

"You're welcome, Hyuuga. I'll tell them you are back now."

The indigo-haired girl watched the Uchiha fan crest on his back as he walked away, colored by the last rays of sundown.

Sasuke was the piano. Like Gaara, he wanted to be alone and did a good job of expressing it. The black and white keys seemed boring to some but others were intruiged. His fan girls were only interested in the Uchiha's music but would never help in playing in it. While the piano is good in a solo, it reaches its full potential by playing with others.

_...Like with a violin that didn't over-power itself and its partner..._

Hinata was happy. Her orchestra was forming quite well.

x

* * *

x

_Near the edge of the forest, we walked together and watched the sun set for the night._

_Do you remember that beautiful sky in the west?_

_Tell me so we can see the twilight rays together,_

_Over and over again to our content._

_Just hold on tight so that I know you're all mine._

_With all my icy heart, all my broken soul, I can still hold your hand._

_Even if people look strangely at us,_

_I would still love you...forever._

x

* * *

x

PE: I was deciding if Sasuke should have been the guitar but I gave that to Kurenai. The piano is good, I guess...Violins and pianos "match".

Like Gaara's organ, I view Sasuke's piano as a more solemn figure, rather than an all around instrument.

I missed a few characters, like Kankuro, Tsunade, and Jiriaya. Sorry. My mind was one short of a note when I finished with the instruments. The replies in italics are only "said" by a few. Not all of them.

And the maracas for Kakashi...I dunno. Aren't they kinky? -shrugs-

What do you think? Tell me which character should have been which instrument. If you actually go with what I wrote (Ha!), then...um...yay. :3


End file.
